Silly Bat
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He wasn't that kind of Bat, or man! Het.


Title: "Silly Bat"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: He wasn't that kind of Bat, or man!  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

He had known that he would have a difficult time tonight, ignoring Gotham's cries and hoping all the while that the Batsignal would not flare as he focused on his lady love like he'd promised her he would. He'd known that it would be hard for him to shut out everything else, but he had not expected this. He had not anticipated being surrounded in her home, and especially not by such a multitude.

Okay, Bruce thought with a mental sigh, so he had expected to be surrounded by cats - you couldn't date the self-proclaimed mother of all cats without having them crowd all over you -, but he still had not expected _this_! There were cats perched and laying on every available space, covering the entire apartment except the cushions where he and Selina sat. Not one of them was paying any attention to him.

Miguel and O'Hara were between his feet; he could feel them rubbing their little, furry heads over his designer, leather shoes when they weren't stroking one another. Roger and Steve were behind him on the back of the couch; from the way they licked each other, one would have almost thought they'd discovered a feast in each other's ears! Sam had the water bowl covered; no one approached it without first giving him a lick on the nose.

Stripes and Ruby were perched on top of the television that continued to play an action movie in which Bruce had long ago lost any interest. While Stripes nuzzled Ruby with his furry face, his striped tail did double time, swishing below the television and enticing Sapphire to play with it.

Onyx and Princess cuddled on Selina's other side. He had been amused by the way they'd been gently reaching out and touching each other's nose, whiskers, paws, and other body parts until the activity in the rest of the cathouse had broken through Bruce's concentration on Selina. Now, they continued to not only touch each other but to also do other things which he would much certainly prefer not to witness.

Sammy's purr ricocheted through the room as Midnight bathed her ear; her purr was amazingly loud, drowning out the racket of the TV. Hers was not the only purr in the room but merely the loudest. Nearly every cat in the room and, he suspected, the entire apartment was purring and doing other things about which he tried hard not to think as Selina's warm and willing body nestled into his side.

His arm was wrapped around her. His fingers ached to crawl up her length and find more seductive territory, but every time they started to move, as he watched the cats instead of the movie, Bruce stiffened them, stopping their movement and curtailing his baser instincts.

He was not a voyeur, and even if he had been interested in such, cats certainly did _not_ turn him on! Only one cat, only one woman, still held that privilege, and he would give her the night for which she had asked.

"Brrruce, darrrling," Selina purred, suddenly shifting her body so that she now lay in his lap, straddling the bulge in his pants and arching her full breasts against his muscular chest, "stop fighting it. Do you really think I invited you over just to watch a movie? You silly, silly bat!" She meowed, licked her lips, and then pressed her mouth to his. It only took one single, passionate kiss to make him hers for the rest of the night.

Selina purred joyously; her rear end sashayed as though she had a swishing tail. She'd have to remember to throw out the catnip before he arrived every time he came from now on!

**The End**


End file.
